


The Kara Nephilim

by Coshzmo34



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coshzmo34/pseuds/Coshzmo34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 10 years of being together, Lara and Kurtis are now just up to their neck with artifacts. Until they get a little surprise visit from a Joachim Karel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kara Nephilim

Chapter 1: The Experiment of Karel

Karel looked in disgust at the creature behind the glass of the small chamber. His special team of scientists called this piece of disgust the Bosleepaz Nephilim. They got the remains of the winged mutant Boaz and part of the Sleeper and made this. He looked at the hideous face, alarmed when it started to move and scream, then all that was heard was the flatline of the Nephilim. Karel punched the glass in rage then ordered his note-taking scientists out. "Everbody out. Except for Grunner, David, and Markus." Those three scientists stayed put as the others, still taking their notes, left to go perform other studies in the lab. Karel stood and focused his mind. His whole appearance changed, sleeker, more woman-like, until he turned into an exact copy of Lara Croft. "When I impersonate others, my whole DNA scheme changes. I am still weak, so take some DNA of this body," said the Lara Karel. David got a syringe and retrieved blood from the woman body of Karel."Grunnings," said the normal(ish) Karel,"The freezer under that operating table contains a vial of blood we found at the site of Boaz. It belongs to Kurtis Trent. Once you've mixed the 2, call the specimen... the Kara Nephilim. And please make this one look and have human characteristics." Lara awoke in the grand king bed of Croft Manor. Her bare chest was touching Kurtis's bare chest. She reached over for her pajama clothes and silently slipped them on her. She put her foot through a thigh holster and slipped it up to her thigh, Vector-R35 firmly rooted inside. She grabbed a pair of jeans and jean jacket and put those on, deciding to go into London to do some work. "Oh Lara..." said a voice from her bed. She smiled and looked at her naked boyfriend sitting up in the purple bed-set. "On your way down, make me a sandwich. And use the ingredients I bought, please." He shot her a grin as she left to make him his desired meal.  
She went into the vast kitchen, grabbing the keys of the BMW, and got the ingredients for Kurtis's American sandwich. "Wow, pre-sliced bread and regular Mayo," thought Lara as she finished the last touch. She got a square green plate and placed it on there. She hurried back upstairs, then shook Kurtis awake. "Here you are, your highness," said Lara. "Thank you," said Kurtis, his mouth full. She ran back downstairs, into the large garage, into the BMW, and drove off toward London.

"Mr. Karel, the Nephilim is finished," said Markus to his master in the hall way. Karel grinned and followed him back to Room 146. He entered the vicintity, seeing the vast glass chamber, now housing a small bundle of blankets. He saw a face in the blankets. The blue eyes said it all: they succeeded. He saw the slim figure, Lara's contribution in this baby boy. He was very sceptical, because they had only done it in 4 days, but he put his fate back in them. He reached in side and sat the Kara on the floor. He channeled much energy and aged the Kara up. It now looked to be 13. It spoke in a pre-pubescent voice,"Where the hell am I ?"


End file.
